Without you So please
by Yuu Hoshimura
Summary: A nen user who targets hunters is on the run and Netero gave this mission to no other than Gon and Killua! Killu thinks this is a great chance to distract himself from his feelings towards Gon, but things never go as planed :3 killua x Gon XD
1. Chapter 1

_1st quote: "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. "_

* * *

><p><em>Italics= killua's thoughts<em>

**_enjoy the story my lovely readers! :3_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Gon..", <em>Killua softly whispered to himself as he looked at the bright lights of the city of Yorkshin throughout the medium sized rectangular window of the dark hotel room. His eyesight drifted off to the scenary in front of him, but he really couldn't pinpoint where exactly he was looking at. Mainly because killua's mind wasn't on what was in front of him, but on his spiky haired friend.

He really hoped that this new mission, old man Netero gave them would distract him from having other thoughts on his best friend. But Gon never failed to make his stomach feel all fuzzy and funny. Not to mention how his adorable smiles would make killua want to hold him and never let go.

Another thing that killua couldn't get off his mind was the way Gon would easily say, "I'm happy when I am with you" ,with eyes filled with pure honesty! If those words were to come from another person; they wouldn't much of an effect on killua. But if it was Gon who said them; killua's heart would beat to another whole new level.

Killua didn't really like to beat around the bush. So after analyzing his current state of mind, he came to one conclusion: he was in loved with his beat friend!

Just by accepting the fact of being in love with Gon, killua blushed all the way to his ears.

_"How can he make make feel this flustered!", wondered killua as he threw himself one the beds and tightly hugged the closest pillow._

All killua wants was to have Gon all to himself. He wanted to let him know of his feeling, to kiss him, to hug him, and to do other thing he didn't dare to mention.

Killua then felt relieved as he looked at the light coming from underneath the bathroom door. He didn't want Gon to see his flustered face at all cost! That would way to embarasing for killua. So he needed to calm down before Gon finishes taking a shower.

" Looks like something is troubling you... Killu", said a plain striking voice, which sounded awfully familiar to killua.

"Aniki...", killua sourly said as he stood into a battling position. However, his body couldn't stop trembling the moment his eyes met cold dark ones.

"I've come to take you home killu." said Illumi as he slowly began to approach the albino.

"There's no way I'm going back!" Killua shouted, tightly clenching his fists as he faced his brother.

Killua knew that he needed to have enough courage to defy Illumi, if he wanted to by Gon's side. But the presence of Illumi himself could make Killua freeze in fear.

"Why are you being so stubborn, little brother?" asked Illumi; closing in the distance between himself and the shivering killua.

Killua began backing away from him, but found himself trapped by the wall that met his back.

Now Illumi was mere inches away from Killua. The small distance between them couldn't help but to make the albino feel claustrophobic.

No, killua needed to fight back, but Illumi's strong aura was making the situation even worst. To the point that Killua had to face towards the floor in order to avoid any eye contact with the elder.

"Is it because of him?" Illumi asked

That question made killua take off his eyes off the floor, and face his brother's emotionless yet frightening expression.

"Killu, when will you be able to understand that people like you don't have the right to have friends?"

Killua clenched his fist harder and shouted, "No! The only thing I want is-

"You'll just end up betraying him, or you might even kill him", Illumi cut off

"No! You're wrong!", Killua exclaimed as he tightly pulled his snow-white hair.

"You were born an assassin."

_No..._

"You have the heart of an assassin."

_You're wrong!_

"Therefore, you can't have no friends", Illumi once again said as his hand began approaching the shivering figure.

" You're wrong!", slapping away Illumi's hand, Gon shouted.

"Gon...", Killua softly said as he stared at best friend's back. Killua could see that Gon was barely half dressed, and water was dripping from his hair.

Gon heard Killua's voice and slightly turned around to give the albino one of his warm smiles.

"Gon Freccs... The blood of an assassin runs through his veins. He's capable of-"

"I don't care about that! The only thing I want is to stay by his side!", Gon cut off before the other could finish.

_'he did it again...'_

_'words that could make my heart go crazy in any type of situation'_

_'Gon are you trying to make me go isane...'_

"Are you trying to get in my way?" Illumi asked; interrupting killua's thoughts.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stay by his side! Even if that means fighting agains you." Gon quickly replied with eyes fulled with determination.

_'No, Gon! He's way too strong, and what if his right...'_

"If I fight you Hisoka would come and bother me til no end" Illumi said as he walked towards the door.

"I'll see you later Killu. Until you clearly know who you really are before it's too late." Illumi stated before he left the room.

"Killua are you okay?!" Gon asked

"Gon.." Killua softly said as he's icy-blue eyes looked at Gon's worried honey orbs.

Gon placed both of his hands on killua's shoulders, and said,"Don't worry; he's gone"

"Gon, what if he's actually right?"

"Uhh?!" Confused by killua's question, Gon answered.

"What if I'm a killer by heart?!"

"What if I end up betraying you?!"

"What if I even try to kill-"

But then Killua's words were stopped by the unexpected.

Killua found himself in a state of shock as a pair of warm lips met his.

The albino couldn't get a grasp of the situation, but then Gon placed his hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer into the kiss.

Killua's mind went blank and decided to let himself melt in Gon's innocent yet passionate kiss.

When Gon found a need for oxygen, he broke the kiss and only a thread of saliva connected their parting lips.

Killua's face turned bright red as he finally snapped back to reality. But before killua could say anything to the smiling boy in front of him, the albino found himself embraced by a pair of strong arms.

As Gon felt killua's body relax in the warm embrace, he leaned towards the other's ear and whispered, "If it's you, I wouldn't mind being getting betrayed or killed."

_'Why is it that every time that I want to give up, you extend your hand towards me with a smile that only gives me hope?'_

"Y-You idiot, how can say something that embarrassing?", mumbled killua as he buried his face on the shoulder of who he considers as his only ray of light.

"how's being honest embarasing?"Gon sweetly asked as he made the embrace tighter.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well who doesn't love a killugon fanfic :3<strong>

**Soo guys don't forget to give me any suggestions for this and the next chapters! Please!**

**Oh and for the people who have been keeping up with HxH anime:**

**Gin is really badass! And killua's little sister/brother is coming up! Can't wait for the next episode,!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Punishment_**

_2nd Quote:_

_" strong work of art really leaves people speechless. They feel a little angry because they don't understand it."- Michael Heizer_

_~all character are own by awesome Yoshihiro Togashi :3_

_italics= Killua's thoughts_

* * *

><p>"Beap, Beap,Beap,Beap,"<p>

_'An alarm? Ugh and I was sleeping so comfy', _thought Killua as he swung his arm near the night stand to cease the noise coming from the annoying device. He didn't want to open his eyes just yet; five more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt after all.

_'Anyway, why was the damn alarm set in the first place?!' _trying to regain his comfy position, the albino wondered_._

_'Now I remember! The old man said that we had to meet some lady that has information on the missing hunters...WELL I'll sleep five more minutes, and then I'll wake up Gon!' _Killua then placed his arm around the warm pillow that was in front of him, and tried to fall back asleep.

_'Wait a minute! A warm pillow!? It is way too warm for it just to be a regular pillow!'_thought Killua as he slowly began to open his eyes, and saw what he couldn't believe.

A sleeping Gon who was peacefully cuddling on Killua's chest. And poor dumbstruck Killua couldn't help but to furiously blush at the sight of an adorable Gon tightly holding onto his shirt.

That was when all last night's memories suddenly came to Killua..

_'Gon k-k-kissed me, and I didn't even do anything to stop him!'_

_'But it's not as if I didn't like it...'_

_'AAAAAAHHHHHHH Killua you have to pull yourself together!'_

_'But does that mean that Gon might feel the same way too?'_

And before Killua could put his thoughts together, or do anything about his current situation. Gon slowly removed himself from Killua's chest and cutely began to rub his eyes.

"Good *_yawn_* morning Killua", Gon softly said as he gave the albino a small smile.

Trying to stutter as little as possible Killua replied, "G-Good morning Gon".

Noticing that Killua would't face him, Gon pouted and then asked, "What's wrong? Your face is all red Killua"

"I-It's nothing Gon",Killua quickly replied; still trying to avoid any eye contact. Well only until he manages to calm his rapid beating heart.

Feeling that Gon would't let this one slide, Killua then decided to take a deep breath, and deal with this situation as smooth as possible.

But before he could put his plan in action; Killua was abruptly pushed down onto the bed. And without any time to respond to Gon's sudden attack; Gon spread both of the albino's arms and held them in place.

"Gon, just what in the world do you think you're doing?!", Killua loudly exclaimed, as he tried to pretend not to be bothered by the fact of Gon being on top of him.

"I don't like it, when you don't look at me in the eyes.", Gon said, in a tone a spoiled child would usually use when trying to explain something they are displeased with.

Killua didn't know why, but when he saw Gon say that with a stubborn yet adorable expression; he felt the sudden urge to laugh.

Of course he wouldn't do such thing, because that would upset spiky haired-boy. And to Killua, that was something he really wanted to avoid at this moment.

"Every time you do that, it makes me think that something is bothering you, and you want to deal with it by yourself..", said Gon, in the same tone as before, but Killua notice a glint of sadness in those honey colored orbs.

That made Killua's chest tighten; he didn't want to see those beautiful eyes with such awful emotion...

"Fine, I won't do it again", Killua said, as he gave Gon a warm smile.

"Thank you Killua. But just to be sure, that you won't forget. Every time you you break you promise, you will receive a punishment.", Gon happily said, as he gave the albino a wide, and brigh smile.

_'Well if it's Gon, then I don't think the punishment can be that bad', naively though Killua._

"What king of-

But before Killua could say another word, Gon's lips crashed onto his. To killua, Gon's kiss was was a mere peck compared to one from yesterday, and that made him yearn a deeper one. However Gon stopped the kiss, gave the albino one last smile before he removed himself from on top of him.

That just left killua feel all dumbstruck once again..

_'SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO TEASE ME LIKE THAT!?' Killua mentally screamed. as he placed a pillow on top of his face._

"Killua, hurry up and get ready! Remember we still have have to meet up with Juliet-san!" Gon loudly exclaimed from the restroom's door.

_'You wait and see, Gon Freeeck! I'm going to make you regret teasing me like that!'_

_TBC_

**_Author's note: Guyssssssss the "Last Mission" movie is going to be realeased online very soooon! Aren't __y'all excited! WE I'M XD_**

**_All types of review are warmly welcomed !_**

**_Oh and for the awesome people that are reading my story "A place for you to cry", I'm posting a new chapter tomorrow :p_**


End file.
